


Reflection of secret dreams

by horrorriz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ed dressing up in lingerie, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lingerie, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorriz/pseuds/horrorriz
Summary: There was one thing Ed had always wanted to try… But he had lacked the confidence to do so, until one day he just decided that he was gaining nothing from refraining to allow himself the small pleasures. Even such private ones as dressing up in pretty lingerie.





	Reflection of secret dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenGothamite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGothamite/gifts).



Such beautiful pieces… Ed studied the garments with a gentle hand and baffled eyes, surprised he had the courage to buy them, all thanks to the option of mail order. The lush and expensive texture of the fabric felt soft to his touch. How was it that something so exquisite could be considered a private matter to be hushed and hid behind layers and layers of other clothes, only to be revealed in the darkest of the night to their loved one. When cloaked by the dark, they were deprived of the detailed masterpieces giving the illusion of a heightened beauty out of this world by the bearer. At least that’s the fantasy Edward liked to indulge himself into, the reality he desperately wished to be true.

He ran his hand over the sheer fabric of the stocking once again, feeling it between his fingers as he allowed his mind to wander. Imagining… Dreaming of Oswald running his hand over his long legs as he helped Ed pull on the stockings. Kissing along his long limbs to reassure just how much he enjoyed seeing Ed wearing them.  
While letting his mind see the imagines of his deepest and most hidden desires, he himself started to dress himself in the lingerie laying before him. Wishing it was Oswald who would let his fingers wander over him, exploring, taking what was rightfully his. He didn’t just want to be with him, Ed wanted to belong to him. Owned and cared for like a beautiful and expensive artifact, putting Edward on display to show the world that he and only him owned this priceless statue of a man.

Dressed in just thigh high, black, sheer stockings, a bright green lace garter belt over simple solid black panties, he studied his looks in the full size mirror. Wishing he could have said admired but the lingerie looked far worse on him than he had hoped. He should have known, that he could never wear such things with pride. His looks lacked that androgyne beauty that looked otherworldly in this kind of getup.  
Instead the repulsing sight that stared back on him only represented his deep self loathing washing over him like a bad recollection of reality. Oswald wouldn’t like this, if he knew what Ed had spent his free day doing... No he would let his mocking laugh ring in Ed’s ears as tears flooded his face in shame, look at the tall man with despise and disgust. He would leave forever at worst, sparing him the pain and killing him at best. Taking him out of his misery of having been caught indulging in sinful activities as dressing up in woman’s underwear... Even the intense malice for his so called father couldn’t stop the words of the past creeping up on him. That man would have not given him the option of a simple way out, no… The beatings would never had cease to stop if he had known he had been right all along. Ed was nothing but a wussy, weak faggot and would forever be a disgrace to have been born out of his blood.  
Tears began to roll down his cheeks and and soon sobs were filling the small space of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
When Oswald came home for the day, he hoped to find Ed in a better mood. He was concerned, having reassured Ed he needed a day off to rest and spend to his own liking, not always following the crime lord around for whatever business needed to be taken care of. Not that he was merely a bystander, no the man was a valued set of eyes which he could always count on pointing out important details he might have otherwise overlooked. Oswald was a perceptive man when it came to knowing people, but Ed was not far from behind despite his claims to have little to no understanding of the actions of the human race.  
It felt like he had really gone out of his way to prove something to the Penguin lately, to the point where he would physically and mentally exhaust himself so that he struggled to even stay awake. This was why Oswald had not only suggested, but ordered him to stay home at least for one day to catch his breath, gather the energy in order to be fully alert to help Oswald again. The later was more of a way for Ed to see the argument behind, rather than what Oswald actually thought. A day on his own was well needed for his well being.  
  
Usually if Ed was home before him, as soon as the door clicked shut, the tall frame of Nygma would pop up from wherever he had been, ready to greet Oswald and welcome him home. Normally he would be in the kitchen, preparing something for them to eat. He had insisted they would at least get rid of the kitchen staff, he was very well capable of preparing all their meals by himself. It’s not like they couldn’t afford the help, but because Ed had insisted, and because he knew the man enjoyed the gesture. He allowed it.  
Yet he found the kitchen to be empty, apart from a few pots and supplies taken out and a crockpot spreading a heavenly scent throughout the room, all on it’s own. No Edward in sight. Maybe this meant he was really taking the time to himself, letting dinner cook itself to get the maximum out of his free day?  
Oswald looked through the rest of the mansion, finding no trace of his beloved. Where was he? He thought he would for certain be in the library, nose deep in a book and two stacks next to him, one he had finished and one which he had yet to get to. But there was not even any sign he had been in there today as he would neatly put away the books again when finished.  
  
Eventually, too tired after having been on his feet all day and then scavenger around the manor, he retreated back to the master bedroom, needing to lay flat on his back to rest his sore body for a while. It was then he could hear it, the hushed sobs coming from the bathroom.  
Oswald got back up, limping to the door and held up his hand to knock but let it hang in air for a second, thinking. Should he interrupt? Maybe Ed wanted to be left alone, that Oswald to stick his nose in would just make things worse. He however also knew that the man had a capacity for self sabotage of the worst kind, and that sentient made the decision for him and he gave the door three rapid knocks.  
“Edward? Are you alright in there?”, he called out with a soft voice.  
  
When Ed didn’t reply Oswald tried the door, which proved to be left unlocked, a miss by Ed that resulted in utter panic. He had not yet expected Oswald to be home, and even less had the thought to secure his privacy. There was no time to hide, so for one dreaded moment he stopped breathing. Turning to meet Oswald’s curious eyes with his own wide expression of fear, shame. If you could call it eye contact, seeing the Penguin’s gaze went lower, studying as if carefully calculating in his mind… Most likely scheming how he would beat the man before him for being such a sinful and disgusting creature.  
He waited for the first blow, a slap maybe, or a rapid hit with Oswald’s cane, but it never came. Instead, to his shocking surprise, he could feel the shorter man’s arms wrap around his naked torso, fingers wandering down to his thighs to fiddle with the elastics of the garter belt that connected to his stockings.  
  
Ed wanted to speak, to scream and cry and ask for forgiveness, for he was still certain the scolding, the beatings were still coming. They always did, a gentle touch was just a deceiving move to trick him into believing he was safe, a strategy to make the punishment hurt even more. But he was left frozen in his stance.  
  
When the tears continued, dripping down onto Oswald’s hands, he moved them to hold carefully cup Ed’s face.  
“Ed. Edward. Look at me.”, he pleaded but the other man just let his gaze face the floor. “Look at me!”, he demanded once more, finally gaining the desired outcome of two tearfilled eyes looking back at him with nothing else than sheer fear and pain. The expression felt like knives in Oswald’s chest.  
“Listen, I was surprised. I admit as much. But Ed, look at yourself.”, he let go to step aside and gestured at the reflection in the mirror, while still holding one arm around Ed. “You’re beautiful, stunning. I…” Oswald grasped for the words to describe just how much this enhanced his features even further, dragging him in to be utterly mesmerized in Ed’s appearance.  
“I didn’t believe it possible for you to look even more pleasing to the eye, but here you are, wearing these pieces like the emperor you are, magnificent in all your handsome glory.” Wording his feelings have never been his strong side, and Oswald felt he made his motive weak in it’s limited state.  
Ed’s eyes widened as more tears began to stream down and for one moment Oswald was sure he had failed, and only managed to hurt Edward further. Until the tall man threw himself into Oswald’s arms, crying into his shoulder, tears staining his suit, but he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was Ed, and for him to understand just how much he meant for him, how beautiful he would always be in his eyes. He would look at that man in awe even years for now, wondering how he could ever have been so lucky to have scored such a living artwork to be his life partner. Oswald had truly been blessed.  
  
  
After a few moments, when the silent tears had stopped, Oswald stepped out of the embrace to give Ed a teasing smirk.  
“You know, the greatest attractive feature a man can achieve, is not being afraid to display his most delicate features with whatever means necessary to reel in his lover. You my dear, have by far outdone yourself in that capability.”  
  
Without the need of any other words, Oswald grabbed Ed’s chin to pull him into a kiss of passion showing just how well he had succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my dear friend [GoldenGothamite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengothamite), inspired by their drawing included here at the end.[(link to the drawing on tumblr can be found here)](https://goldengothamite.tumblr.com/post/180750067693/knivesandlingerie-edward-looking-wonderful-in)
> 
> It was a bit of a fast work so there might be a bunch of mistakes and poorly written but I hope it's not all bad, and if you notice it's very similar to the fic posted by [KingpinCobblepot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlylucysaxon) recently, it is because it's inpired by the same artwork and I had her permission to write my own take even if it's slightly similar. 
> 
> Kudos, comment and bookmark to keep up motivation to keep writing. I have no idea what I'm doing most of the time, but people reading my work still means everything.


End file.
